His Bodyguard
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: Someone is stalking CEO Emmett McCarty. His sister Rose calls in a bodyguard to protect him and stop the stalker. But can Emmett take his bodyguard seriously? Will she save him more than just his life?


**Title**: His Bodyguard

**Pairing**: Emmett and Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Suspense/Supernatural/Romance

**Wordcount**: 8,496

**Summary**: Someone is stalking CEO Emmett McCarty. His sister Rose calls in a bodyguard to protect him and stop the stalker. But can Emmett take his bodyguard seriously? Will she save him more than just his life?

**Warnings**: some violence but not too graphic

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**His Bodyguard**

_**I watched him as he escorted yet another whore into his apartment. She didn't deserve him like I did. I'm the only one that can make him happy and fulfill all his fantasies. If he was getting what he needed he wouldn't have to find a new whore every night. I'll take care of this one just like I have taken care of the all the others and I'll be sure to send him a little reminder that I'm the one he loves and needs, not these whores he brings home.**_

I hated these events and if it wasn't for the beautiful women that had always clung to his arm, they would be completely unbearable. Unfortunately, being the CEO of McCarty Industries requires that I had to attend many social events like the one I had to endure tonight. The tedious event this evening was a political fundraiser for the candidate currently running for mayor and the blond bombshell on my arm was a paid escort named Irina. I had always employed the services of a paid escort for these events because I didn't want a relationship, I didn't want any strings attached; and if I choose to take her home a fuck her brains out at the end of the night, I didn't have to worry about her calling me wanting another "date".

As we made our rounds, engaging in small talk with some of the most influential members of Houston's high society, my sister meandered over to us with her husband.

"Good evening, brother dear. Who did you pay to be your date tonight?" Rosalie questioned me with venom dripping from every word.

"Rose, play nice and withdraw the claws. We wouldn't want to start anything in the middle of a political event and piss off Daddy Dearest now would we?" I answered with a smirk.

My sister, fraternal twin sister to be specific, has never understood my aversion to settling down and finding a "nice woman" to take care of me. If she and our mother Esme had their choice I would be married and have the obligatory two point five kids by now.

"We definitely wouldn't want him to find out that you've brought another whore to a social event just so that you wouldn't have to worry about making a simple phone call after you finished fucking her tonight," Rose hissed as she smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

Her husband Jacob just shook his head, having given up a long time ago trying to control her mouth and behavior.

"Jacob, it is good to see you again. Let me introduce you to Irina Petrovinsky, my date this evening. Irina, this is my brother-in-law Jacob, and my bitch of a sister Rosalie," I said as I introduced them with false politeness dripping from every word.

"It is nice to meet both of you. I would shake your hand Rose, but I would probably have to charge you and then you would be responsible for paying an escort like your brother," Irina greeted them sassily.

I had warned Irina about my sister so she was prepared for Rose's natural bitchiness. Jacob and I could hardly contain our laughter at the look on Rose's face after Irina's comment. It was priceless and I would definitely have to give Irina a nice big tip at the end of the evening.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, except for the amazing sex once we arrived back at my apartment. Irina left after I had fucked her nine ways to Sunday—they never stay over and I don't cuddle. It was a wonderful way to end an otherwise boring Tuesday night in the life of Emmett McCarty.

~HBG~

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful until Saturday afternoon when I went to the parking garage. As I was walking up to my 2012 Black Lamborghini Aventador, I noticed that there was something attached to the car cover.

If someone has attached a damn flyer to my baby, heads are going to roll. I've only had her a month after waiting nearly six months to get her built.

I snatched the piece of paper off the cover, unfolding it to read what some idiot had left there. I quickly realized it was not a flyer. Each letter in the message was cut from magazines and glued haphazardly down to the page. The message was decidedly sinister in nature and I felt the blood drain from my face as I read the words.

_**Why do you make me do these things every time? These whores that you bring home are not good enough for you. Soon you will learn that I am the only one for you. Soon we will be together.**_

Oh God, not again. Please let this be a prank that Rose is playing on me. This can't be another note from that crazy bitch that has been sending me creepy notes and gifts for the past few months, can it?

Holding the note in one hand, I reached out and pulled the cover off my baby, saying a little prayer that all I would find is the note and not some creepy piece of women's clothing or jewelry lying hidden underneath it.

What I found made me wish for one of the creepy gifts of the past. Sitting in the passenger seat of my car was Irina. She was in the dress that she had worn the night of the political fundraiser and very obviously dead. Her throat had been slit and another note was pinned to her body.

I fumbled in my pocket for my phone as a backed up against the wall behind me, attempting to distance myself from the gruesome site in front of me but unable to take my eyes off the already decomposing body in my car. Hitting the wall seemed to jerk me back to reality and I frantically dialed Rose.

"Emmett, this better be good or I just might have to kill you. I'm not in the mood for any of your crap today," Rose answered after the third ring.

"Shit, Rose! I need your help. She's dead," I choked out before I dropped my phone and turned to lean against the wall and throw up everything I had eaten for the past week.

"Emmett! Emmett Matthew McCarty! What the hell is going on? Who is dead?" Rose screeched in the phone.

I was finally able to stop vomiting and picked up my phone. Rose was still screaming at me, apparently Jacob as well, trying to get me to answer her.

"Rose, I'm in the parking garage of my building and I need you to get the police here now. The stalker has struck again. Rose, she killed Irina and left her body in my car," I stated as calmly as I could, considering I was on the verge of going into shock.

"Emmett, stay on the phone with me. I'll have Jacob call the authorities and then he will call your building security to come down there to you. We are on our way," Rose explained calmly, like she was trying to talk a jumper off the roof.

"Alright, Rose, but you can't leave me. You have to keep talking to me Rose," I mumbled as I slid down the wall, completely oblivious to the copious amount of vomit next to me.

"I will, Emmett. Just stay with me, honey," she spoke softly.

Rose stayed on the phone with me even after building security burst through the garage doors and Houston Police showed up. She stayed on the phone until she rushed in and wrapped her arms around me, shoving past the multiple police officers and security guards that attempted to keep her away.

The police asked me questions like how I knew the victim, when was the last time I'd seen the victim, how I had received any other letters from the person they believed responsible for the murder. I answered all the questions and led them to my apartment to give them the letters and strange gifts that I had been given previously.

"Mr. McCarty, you're telling us that this is the seventh letter that you have received in as many weeks," Detective McGinnis stated with obvious annoyance in his tone.

Detective McGinnis was an older man, probably in his early to mid-fifties and was a homicide detective for HPD. He stood a couple inches shorter than Emmett's six foot two inches and was still in good shape. His build was not as muscular as Emmett's, more compact and lithe; but you could still see that he was in great shape. His hazel eyes bore into Emmett's ice blue ones, waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Yes sir. I thought it was nothing to worry about, just a scorned ex-girlfriend or something," I answered as I shrugged my shoulders and slowly shook my head.

"Still think that now?" McGinnis sneered.

"Look, back off. He has been through enough and this is not his fault," Rose yelled, stepping between me and the detective.

"Rose, it's okay. Detective McGinnis is right, I should have reported this when it all started," I signed.

The detectives finished asking questions, bagged all the letters and gifts as evidence and said they would be in touch, telling me to change my routine and be more aware of my surroundings from now on.

_**I watched the police and that bitch my love calls a sister, come and go when he found my gift. I guess he will finally understand now. I wish that I could get into his apartment and show him just how much I love him. I would be so much better for him than anyone else in his life.**_

After everyone left I locked all the doors and hid in my apartment for the rest of the weekend. I couldn't imagine even leaving the apartment. During the week I had a service that drove me wherever I needed to go, so I wasn't worried about finding any more gifts waiting for me on my way to work on Monday.

~HBG~

My cell phone rang just as I was walking into my office. I pulled it from my pocket and checked the caller ID to see it was Rose.

"Hi, Rose. What are you doing up so early this morning?" I questioned as soon as I answered the call.

"I was just checking to see how you were doing and to inform you that you have a ten o'clock meeting with your new bodyguard," Rose informed me quickly.

"I'm fine, Rose, you don't need to worry about me. And how would you know who I have a mee… Wait a minute wh—what did you say?" I stuttered as a realized what she had said.

"I said you have a meeting a ten o'clock with your new bodyguard. Emmett, I do not want any arguments about this. I called a friend of mine that works in the entertainment industry and she highly recommended this agency. I also want you to keep an open mind," Rose demanded.

"Rose, first I do not need a bodyguard. Second, if I did need one why would I need to have an open mind?" I argued.

"Just promise to meet with this person. Jane already has the appointment scheduled for you. The person you are meeting with is named I. Swan and comes extremely well recommended. Please, Emmett, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," Rose begged.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I would give in since I never could tell her no when she pulled out all the stops like this.

"Alright, Rose, I'll meet with him but I'm not promising anything," I signed.

"Thank you. How about we meet for lunch? My treat," Rose said relief evident in her voice.

"Sure, I'll call when my bodyguard meeting is over. I have to go," I stated before I quickly hung up.

It wasn't long before Jane was buzzing my office to inform me that my ten o'clock was here.

"Great, let's meet my very own life-size men in black action figure!" I mumbled to myself.

I stood behind my desk as the door to my office opened and Jane escorted a petite brunette inside.

_This has to be a joke_.

"Jane, I thought you said my ten o'clock was here," I addressed Jane harshly.

"Yes sir, Mr. McCarty. This is Isabella Swan from Swan-Cullen Associates. She is who your sister sent over for the bodyguard interview," Jane answered in her usual cold, no-nonsense voice and shut the door behind her, leaving me alone with Ms. Isabella Swan.

I just stared at the beauty which had walked into my office and now stood silently in front of me. There is no way that this woman could possibly be my bodyguard.

Her petite frame could not stand more than five foot eight, thanks to the four inch kitten heels she was wearing, and she could not weigh more than one hundred ten pounds. She was dressed in professional business attire, crème colored silk blouse tucked neatly into a navy pencil skirt. When my eyes returned to her face I noticed that her eyes were a tawny, gold color, standing out against her porcelain skin.

"If you're finished inspecting me, can we get down to how I will keep you safe and catch the psycho that is stalking you," Miss Swan spoke with confidence in the most melodic voice I had ever heard.

I shook my head to clear it and gestured toward the two couches grouped together in the center of my office.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I think there may have been a misunderstanding. My sister requested that you come for an interview with me without consulting me first. I'm afraid that you may have wasted your time," I apologized as I sat across from her.

"Mr. McCarty, it is my understanding that you have a stalker who has recently murdered a woman that you were seen with at a political fundraiser, and according to your sister, more than likely had sex with that very evening. She was found in your car wearing the exact dress that she had left your apartment in. There was a note left with the body and this is the eighth note you have received. Each note has included some form of a gift, although this is the first dead body. Do I have this case summed up so far, Mr. McCarty?" Miss Swan detailed rather matter-of-factly.

"Well yes, you have all the facts correct but I think that there is still a misunderstanding," I tried to explain again.

"Now, let me tell you what the police have not told you so far. The previous seven gifts and letters were sent by the same person that murdered Ms. Pertovinsky. Each of the previous gifts that you have received have come from murder victims who were call girls, and who had also spent the evening in your company. This person that is stalking you is escalating their game, trying to show you how serious she is about you and that she will stop at nothing to have you. Every female you date, every female in your life, is in danger. She sees them all as a threat to her getting what she wants. And what she wants is you, Mr. McCarty. The best way to catch this person is to protect you with a woman by trying to draw her out, using me as bait," Miss Swan explained patiently.

I sat there staring at her, completely floored by the information she had provided me and unable to grasp it all.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" I questioned.

"I have friends in high places, Mr. McCarty," she stated.

"So let me get this straight, you are willing to put yourself in danger knowing every woman that I have been with in the last two months has been murdered?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's my job and I'm very good at my job," she stated simply. "I know that you are doubtful that someone of my stature can protect someone your size so please check my references. I just request that you call them immediately because every moment wasted is another moment where you and your loved ones are in danger."

I took the sheet of paper she held out to me and scanned the list of references. I saw that there were athletes, entertainers, politicians and even a few foreign dignitaries. I noticed that Ia close friend of mine, a state senator named Jasper Whitlock, was on the list. I knew he would tell me everything I needed to know and I had his private line. I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Jasper Whitlock here," he answered on the on the third ring.

"Jasper, its Emmett. How are you?" I greeted him.

"Emmett, good to hear from you man. I'm doing great. How are things in Houston?" He inquired.

"Not so great, Jasper. That's actually why I'm calling. It appears that I have a psycho stalker who has murdered a woman I took to a fundraiser last week. I found her in the passenger seat of my new car with a note. We're all pretty freaked out and Rose is trying to hire me a bodyguard. She has you listed as a reference," I explained quickly.

"Shit man, I hadn't heard anything about all that yet. As for the bodyguard, if you're talking about Isabella Swan with Swan-Cullen Associates, hire her man. She's amazing. Remember when I was on the special committee investigating the drug cartel connection with those border patrol agents and I received all those death threats?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, I remember that. The whole committee was being guarded by Texas Rangers and one of the members was kidnapped from his home and killed," I said, remembering that Jasper's bodyguard actually caught the cartel members that attempted to kidnap him two weeks later.

"Right, well, I decided to hire a private bodyguard after he was kidnapped and I'm lucky I did. Isabella saved my life and cracked the case wide open for the committee and DEA," he explained.

My eyes grew wide and I shook my head.

"Damn, Jasper, you're telling me this little lady sitting in my office did all that by herself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Emmett, I don't know how she does it but all I know is if she is who Rose wants hire to protect you, do it," he asserted without any reservations.

"Thanks, Jasper. I'll call you later and we'll catch up," I said, still somewhat in shock.

"Sure thing, Em," Jasper said before disconnecting the call.

I turned back around to face the woman sitting in my office and did the only thing that I could think of.

"Miss Swan, you're hired. I'll do whatever you want me to do," I assured her.

The conditions Miss Swan requested were interesting to say the least. Her plan was for us to present the picture of a happy couple. We'd say that the two of us had begun dating exclusively after being introduced by Rose at a party. We'd also say that Isabella and I actually lived in the same building, stating that Isabella had just moved in recently to a vacant apartment down the hall from mine. I wouldn't be allowed to use any escorts and she'd begin accompanying me to all social functions until the stalker was apprehended. Her male partner, Edward, would be my new personal assistant and personal shadow any time that Isabella could not be with me. Basically, someone from the agency would be with me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, until the stalker was no longer an issue.

~HBG~

The plan had been in place for a couple of weeks when the next letter from the stalker arrived. Isabella and I had just left a charity event when she noticed a package in the passenger seat of the car.

"Emmett, did you get me another gift?" she asked sweetly, pointing to the package in the front seat of the car as the valet opened her door.

My eyes grew large as I shook my head. "No, Love, maybe you have an admirer here in the valet," I answered with a shaky voice.

"Well, you know I only have eyes for you but we have to see what it is," she said as she picked up the package. "I'll just open it when we get home."

"Are you sure you even want it? Maybe it wasn't for you," I suggested, hoping she understood that I didn't want to bring it with us in case it was some type of bomb or some other dangerous substance.

"Of course it is for me and I'm sure it is fine. Don't worry so much," she reassured me with a wave of her hand.

We drove away and as soon as we were out of the parking lot she called Edward, requesting that he meet us at my apartment.

"Why the fuck are we bringing it with us? It could be a bomb or anthrax or some other device that will cause us harm before we can even get to the apartment. You are supposed to be protecting me not putting me in danger! What the hell is going on here?" I yelled, my knuckles turning white from the death grip I had on the steering wheel in my panic.

"Emmett, calm down. You hired me to protect you and I'd never let you in the car if this package contained anything that could harm you. The only thing in here is pictures of us together, another note and a mutilated animal heart. Nothing that will harm you, I promise," Isabella stated calmly.

"How the hell can you possibly know what is in that package?" I screamed at her.

"I have a very strong sense of smell and can smell the blood in the package from the animal heart. If there were any explosives or other harmful devices I'd smell those as well. Please just trust me," she said as she placed her hand on my arm.

I calmed down some but couldn't help but wonder how she could smell something like that through all the packaging when I couldn't smell anything. It wasn't the only thing I had noticed that was different about her. She was incredibly beautiful with her pale, cool skin, brown eyes that ranged in color from a pale amber to chocolate brown, and I had rarely seen her eat. To be honest, from what I could tell all she really did was just pick at her food whenever we were at dinner.

It was long before we arrived at our building and walked arm in arm up to my apartment where we met Edward. Once inside the apartment, Isabella and Edward opened the package to find exactly what she'd said would be there. The note was the same as all the others, with letters cut from various magazines to create the words but this time the message was much more sinister.

_**Dump your new slut, Love, or the next heart you'll find in a box will be hers. I'm tired of waiting for you. You are **_**mine**_** and I will not share you any longer.**_

"Holy shit! Isabella, you have to leave. Edward can protect me or we'll figure something else out. I can't put you in more danger. This bitch is completely psycho," I yelled as I stared and the animal heart in the plastic bag, lying in the box.

"Emmett, calm down. We expected her to want to come after me and the fact that she has not tried something against me already just means that she is getting frustrated. I can take care of myself and the best way to get her to expose herself is to piss her off even more. Call the police and report this," Isabella said.

While I was on the phone with the police, Isabella and Edward spoke quietly on the other side of the room. The police arrived approximately thirty minutes later took the package and all the contents. Afterwards, everyone left except for Isabella.

"Emmett, we need to instigate her anger even more. We are going to need to increase our contact even more. Edward is making arrangements for us to fly to Vegas tomorrow to be married," she explained quickly.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Listen, if she thinks that you are not taking her seriously and just keep ignoring her warnings, she'll come after me eventually if we simply keep dating. However, if we run off and secretly get married, announcing it to society when we return, putting the announcement in the papers as well, she'll become enraged and come after me even sooner. The sooner we draw her out the better. I'll move into your apartment tonight and we leave in the morning. Don't worry about the ramifications of the wedding, we can have it annulled when we return," she calmly enlightened me of the overall plan.

"Why would you put yourself in danger like that?" I asked.

Isabella walked up to me, placing both hands on my chest and slid them up to my shoulders. My hands automatically grasped her perfect hips, prepared to pull her to me. We had played the adoring couple in public, including a few chaste kisses, and I couldn't deny that I was extremely attracted to her.

"Emmett, I won't lie to you. I'm drawn to you and I'd never allow anything to happen to you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'll do anything to keep you safe," she whispered as her hand slipped into the hair at the back of my neck.

"Isabella, I can't let anything happen to you because of me. You're beautiful and I want you so much," I signed, pressing her closer to me.

Our mouths met in a kiss that started slow and gentle but quickly grew passionate and all-consuming. I couldn't get enough of her and before I knew what had happened we were in my bedroom, our clothes discarded and our hands exploring each other's bodies ravenously. I laid Isabella on the bed, hovering over her gorgeous body when suddenly she flipped us, straddling me and pressing me into her moist center in one thrust. She moved slowly raising up until I almost slipped all the way out and pressing back down until our hips met again. We were in perfect sync with each other, like we had danced this dance together a million times, she would speed up and my thrusts would match hers, when she slowed, my thrusts slowed.

I lowered my hand to where we were joined and began rubbing her clit in tight, quick circles. She threw her head back, speeding up her thrusts.

"Come for me, Isabella. I want to feel you come for me," I growled as I felt her walls begin to tighten around me.

"Yes… Fuck… Emmett!" Isabella screamed as she came, her entire body trembling with her orgasm.

I continued to thrust up into her as rode out her orgasm and felt my own release follow.

"Fuck, Isabella! Yes, baby!" I yelled.

Isabella collapsed on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't help but notice that while I was glistening with sweat, Isabella was still cool to the touch and while my heart was beating so fast that I was sure she could feel it, I could not even feel hers in her neck when I ran my hand over it.

"Isabella, are you alright?" I asked. "You're cold and I'm worried you might be getting sick."

"I'm fine, Love. I have a circulation disorder that makes my skin cool all the time. Don't worry about me," she said as she rolled away from me, causing me to slip out of her. "We should get some sleep since we've got an early flight tomorrow."

With that, Isabella left my bedroom, leaving me to stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night wondering what the hell had just happened.

~HBG~

The next morning Isabella woke me before the sun rose in the sky to leave for the airport. Much to my surprise, Edward was our driver and we didn't take a commercial flight out of Bush or Hobby Airports but drove to a small airfield in Montgomery County just north of Houston. We boarded a private jet, and Isabella and I headed to the lounge area, while Edward went straight to the cockpit to join another man with blond hair already sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"You should sit back and relax, Emmett. Everything has already been arranged and we will arrive at the Bellagio shortly after everyone else arrives," Isabella advised quietly.

"What do you mean by everyone?" I asked, confused by who she could possibly mean.

"I didn't figure you would want to get married without your family and your best friend so I made arrangements for Rosalie, Jacob and Jasper to attend the wedding. I also had Jane come along so that she could represent the company at the wedding and help with the arrangements," Isabella explained.

"You did all of this last night? When did you sleep?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. I never sleep much anyway due to the job, and remember you aren't the only one with a staff," Isabella reassured me then placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I shook my head and leaned back in my seat, amazed once again by the wonder that was Isabella.

Once we arrived in Las Vegas, Edward and the blond haired man, I soon learned was named Carlisle and Edward's father, drove us to the Bellagio where we were escorted to private villas. Everyone was assigned to one of four villas; Isabella and I would share a large three bedroom, Isabella's assistant Alice, Edward and Carlisle would stay in a villa on one side of ours, Rosalie, Jacob and Jasper were sharing another villa on the other side and Jane was in the villa on the other side of Edward, Alice and Carlisle. We basically had our own little wedding compound.

Each villa was equipped with a residential living room with fire place, 40-inch plasma and home theatre entertainment system with surround sound, formal dining room for eight, full service bar, his and hers marble bathrooms with whirlpool therapeutic bath, rainforest Swiss steam showers, terry warmer, cedar closets and 15-inch LCD TV, along with a private salon, barber and massage room, personal workout room with entertainment, sauna, and private courtyard with fireplace, pool and spa.

Isabella definitely went all out for the occasion.

As we walked into our villa, flanked by Edward and Carlisle, Rosalie and Jacob came running over to greet us.

"Emmett, I can't believe that you'd plan all of this and not tell me," Rosalie yelled as she slapped my forearm.

"Rose, it was a spur of the moment decision to head here after Isabella said yes. I'm just glad all of you could make it on such short notice," I answered, pulling here into a hug.

"Everyone, I need all the women to Mrs. Black's villa and the men to Mr. McCarty's villa to dress for the wedding. The ceremony is in four hours. Everyone's clothing has been placed in the appropriate villas and the stylists are arriving at Mrs. Black's villa any minute to begin preparing the ladies hair, make up and nails," Jane instructed, interrupting our conversation with her usual abrupt tone.

"Isabella, I'll take your things into our room in the villa, you go on ahead and get ready," I said as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

When I released her I noticed that Jane was glaring at Isabella like she wanted to kill her with just a look. I had never noticed how evil Jane's look could be until now. I must really be getting paranoid if I'm seeing evil in my loyal assistant from the past ten years.

I shook my head and grabbed our bags, heading into the villa and the master suite. There on the bed was a black Armani trim fit notch lapel tuxedo with a white shirt and black silk tie. I had plenty of time until the wedding so I unpacked my bags and showered before deciding to rest for a little while.

Once everyone was dressed, we were escorted onto the Terrazza Di Sogno facing the Lago Di Como where the ceremony would be held. There was no need to decorate because the Terrazza Di Sogno with the Lago Di Como in the background was beautiful enough. The Italian balcony provided the perfect backdrop with its walls tinted a warm golden patina, its toasted marble flooring blending with the beauty and simplicity, and the sapphire blue of the gently waving waters of Lago Di Como.

The officiant was already standing in his designated place when everyone except Edward and Isabella arrived. I was led to stand next to him, along with Jasper who would be my best man.

Soon the music began to play and Isabella's assistant Alice began walking toward us wearing a beautiful hunter green, strapless dress. The bodice had a white band with embroidered hunter green accents. It was floor length and when Alice turned her back to us for a split second you could see what looked to be hundreds of buttons from the top of the bodice to the bottom of the dress. The last twenty or so were unbuttoned to reveal a white insert. The dress made Alice's pale skin almost sparkle in the muted light of the twilight evening and candles.

The music changed and I looked back down the aisle to see Isabella approaching. She was breathtaking in a white strapless gown with hunter green accents much like the white accents on Alice's dress. Her hair was flowing in mahogany curls cascading down her back and she seemed to float rather than walk toward me. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

I honestly could not tell you much about the ceremony except that it went quickly and before I knew what was happening we were being whisked away in a limousine to the Marriage License Bureau for the last step in making the marriage official.

"Emmett, are you alright? You're looking a little pale," Isabella asked as we walked into the Marriage License Bureau.

"What? Oh, yeah, Sweetheart. I'm fine. Just thinking about how wonderful it is to be married to you, Mrs. McCarty," I assured her, pulling her tighter into my side.

Once we finished the paperwork, we returned to the car so we could head over to the villa where we would have a quiet reception with our friends and family. Just as we approached the car Isabella abruptly shoved me hard away from her and a loud explosion ripped through the air. I landed with such force some twenty feet away from where I started that everything around me immediately went black.

~HBG~

When I came around my ears were ringing and I could hear sirens. I was disoriented at first and then it all started coming back to me. There was a bomb in the car! Isabella shoved me away just before the car exploded. Isabella! Where is she?

I sat up and began screaming, "Isabella! Isabella where are you?"

"Sir, I need you to lie back. We are trying to assess your injuries and we aren't sure yet if you have sustained any neck or back injuries," a man said as he tried to force me into a prone position on the ground.

"Get your hands off me! Where is my wife? Isabella!" I yelled as I shoved the man's hands away and continued to try to stand up, searching everywhere for Isabella.

"Emmett, I'm right here. I'm okay. Please just calm down and let them check you out," Isabella said calmly as she suddenly appeared at my side.

Her dress was ruined and she had smudge marks all over her porcelain skin, but she looked amazingly unharmed.

I laid back down on the ground and let the paramedics check me out. I refused to go to the hospital, stating that the cuts and bruises I had were not worse than the ones I would sustain in a typical backyard football game.

Edward appeared shortly after the paramedics and police released us with a town car to drive us back to the Bellagio villa. When we arrived, everyone was waiting for us in our villa. Alice walked to Edward's side and appeared to be checking him for injuries, quietly whispering to him. I hadn't realized they were a couple until that moment, but their tender embrace was all the evidence I needed.

"Emmett, what the hell happened? All we were told was that your car blew up and we've been frantic," Rose cried and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Uh," I grunted from the pain caused by her attacking me, "I'm fine, Rose. Just some scrapes and bruises. Isabella shoved me out of the way before the explosion," I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Emmett, I so sorry. Did I hurt you? Come sit down and rest," Rose apologized and led me to the couch.

"Emmett, are you sure that you're alright man? You look pretty banged up," Jasper questioned, the concern evident in his tone and his eyes.

"Yea man, I'm fine. I just need to sit down and we need to figure out who the hell is trying to kill Isabella and me," I reassured Jasper and hopefully everyone else.

"We have some leads and I've got a strong suspicion who might be your stalker Emmett. I just never would've thought she'd risk hurting you. I'm so sorry," Isabella said.

I looked up at her and could see the guilt pouring off of her.

"Isabella, this is not your fault. The stalker is fixated on me. She wants to kill you because of me. If something happens to you, do you think that I could live with myself? It'd be my fault. I love you, Isabella. I can't live without you," I declared, pulling her into my lap and cradling her in my arms.

"I love you too, Emmett, but I'm letting my feelings for you cloud my judgment. It almost got you killed today. If something happens to you, I'll have to live for eternity without the love of my life and the knowledge that it was my fault," Isabella whispered quietly to me.

"Shh, Love. I'm fine and no one is going to hurt either one of us," I soothed her.

Edward cleared his throat and began explaining the plan to catch the stalker.

"We are going to set a trap here in Las Vegas since it is obvious the stalker knew about our plans. There were a limited number a people informed of the wedding arrangements, so that narrows down the possibilities. Emmett, you're going to be admitted into the hospital for observation due to some dizzy spells experienced once we arrived back here at the villa. This will leave Isabella here in the villa alone, providing the stalker with what appears to be an opportunity to take her out without harming you this time," Edward explained rather coldly.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "I'm not going to a hospital and I'm sure as fuck not leaving Isabella here alone as bait."

"Emmett, please just listen to me. I won't be alone and we will send someone else in your place as a decoy to the hospital, but you can't be here in the villa," Isabella spoke calmly.

"I will not have you be bait for this psycho bitch from hell that has already tried to kill you twice!" I yelled again, taking two handfuls of hair and pulling.

"Emmett, it is the only way to lure her into the trap. We'll all be waiting for her to try something and I promise nothing will happen to Isabella," Edward spoke with authority.

"Edward, I need to talk to Emmett alone please," Isabella ordered.

Soon we were the only two in the villa. I stared out the window at the manicured gardens. How could this day have turned out so horribly? Isabella approached me from behind and wrapped her arms around me.

"Emmett, I have something that I need to tell you and you are going to have to trust me that everything that I'm telling you is the truth. You're also going to have to promise that you'll never tell another soul," Isabella spoke softly.

I nodded my head and continued staring out the window.

"You have noticed some differences in me. I'm cold to the touch, I don't eat or drink anything, you've never seen me sleep, and I wasn't injured at all in the explosion today. Have you wondered why?" Isabella asked.

"I have but you said that you have a special diet and you don't sleep much. And you've got the circulation problem," I said. I knew this didn't really explain things.

"Those were all ways to cover my true nature, my true existence."

"What are you talking about? Your true existence?" I asked not understanding what she meant.

"Emmett, I'm a vampire. I'm over one hundred years old and I promise you it will take more than your stalker to kill me," Isabella declared matter-of-factly.

"You're a what? You're joking right? Vampires don't exist. How can you be a mythological creature? Are you going to tell me that werewolves and witches are real too?" I demanded.

"Well, I don't know about witches, but I can tell you that werewolves, or at least shape shifters, are real. You know Seth that works with us sometimes?" Isabella answered.

I nodded my head yes.

"We he is a shape shifter. He can change at will into a very large wolf," Isabella explained further.

"So you're telling me that I married a vampire. Are you planning on changing me into a vampire or just drinking my blood?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I don't drink from humans, only animals. As for turning you, I'd rather not but if it meant saving your life and you wanted to spend eternity with me, I would," Isabella answered.

"Great. I can't deal with this right now. What are we supposed to do now?" I said.

"We catch the stalker using Edward's plan," Isabella replied quietly. "Then we will get an annulment and I'll leave you alone. I promise."

Isabella turned and walked from the room. It was at that point that I knew, vampire or human, I didn't care. I loved Isabella and I wouldn't lose her.

~HBG~

The trap was set. I was hidden away with Seth, the shape shifting dog, in a suite at the Bellagio Towers. They wanted to move me to another hotel entirely but I refused. Isabella was staying in our villa alone, although Edward and Carlisle were hiding in the shadows. I was informed of their vampire status as well. They promised me that they could hear the slightest sound and would know if anyone was breaking into the villa long before Isabella would be in any danger.

By midnight, I was so restless that I couldn't sit still any longer. I was tired of pacing in my room and I knew that Seth had already gone to bed, although I was sure he would hear any sounds of someone breaking into the room, I didn't think he would hear me sneaking out. I crept out of my room and through the suite to the door. As quietly as I could, I slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

As quickly as possible I made my way to our villa. As I was approaching the area where our villa sat, I heard yelling and saw a glow in the sky. I picked up my pace, running toward the villa. The only thing I could think of was that Isabella was in danger and I had to save her. She was my life and I couldn't live without her. As I approached the villa, I saw the glow was fire coming from the roof. The area of the villa where mine and Isabella's bedroom was located was on fire. I heard Edward and Carlisle yelling that they couldn't find her. I didn't even think, I ran into the villa, yelling for Isabella.

"Isabella, can you hear me? Where are you?" I yelled through the smoke.

I dropped to my knees, remembering to crawl below the smoke the get fresher air to breathe. I pulled the collar of my shirt over my mouth and nose to try and filter the air even more. I couldn't see anything and I had to go by feel and memory of how the villa was laid out. Making my way around obstacles and finally making my way to the hallway to our bedroom, I could see fire and feel the intense heat from the flames. The closer I edged to the bedroom, the more intense the heat and the harder it was to breath. I could feel my clothes melting to my skin and the burns beginning. I began coughing uncontrollably and fell to the floor. I lay there prone, too weak to move and the only thought was that at least if my Isabella was leaving this world, I'd be joining her. The last thought I had before the blackness consumed me once again was the blissful cool skin of my Isabella wrapped around me as we made love.

~HBG~

I felt like my body was burning from the inside out. Every muscle, every bone, every nerve was ablaze with the most intense heat I had ever experienced. I remembered succumbing to the smoke and feeling the heat of the intense fire consuming the villa, causing me to think I must be experiencing what it felt like to burn to death. I never realized I would feel this while I was unconscious. Then I heard her. Isabella.

"Edward, what if I was too late. He is too quiet and he isn't moving at all. It has been two days already. He should be close to waking," Isabella cried.

Her voice sounded so full of pain, I wanted to tell her to run and get away from the fire but I couldn't speak and then her words just weren't making sense. Two days? How could I be burning for two days? And why would I be waking up if I'm burning to death?

Suddenly the burning in my hands and feet began to ease and my heart felt as if it would jump out of my chest. Slowly the burning withdrew from my extremities and seemed to be drawing into my heart. I didn't believe that my heart could possibly beat this fast without bursting.

Just as quickly as the beating of my heart increased, it stuttered and stopped. I lay there wondering if I was finally dead. If I was dead, why could I still think? Why could I still hear?

I could hear Isabella.

"Edward, his heart, its stopped," Isabella whispered, but it sounded like she was yelling.

"Emmett, love, can you hear me?" Isabella asked and brushed her hand across my hand.

My eyes shot open and I found myself across the room in a crouch. What the hell?

"Emmett, its okay Love. It's me Isabella. You're just a little disoriented after the change," Isabella said in a soothing voice, holding her hands out in a way to show she was not a threat.

"Isabella? What happened? I thought I was dead. I thought you were dead," I said as I approached her cautiously.

"You nearly died, Love. The smoke and flames were almost the end of you but I found you and brought you to my home. Emmett, the only way I could save you was to turn you into a vampire. Please don't hate me. I love you and I couldn't live without you," Isabella explained through her dry sobs.

I pulled her into my arms faster than I thought possible, unable to stand the thought of her in distress.

"I love you too, Isabella. Please don't worry. I don't care what I am as long as I'm with you," I soothed her.

We held each other until the burning in my throat became too much to bear and I released her to claw at my throat.

"I know, Love. You're thirsty. Let's go hunt and then we will talk about what happened," Isabella said quietly.

She led me out to the forest for my first hunting experience as a vampire.

~HBG~

When we returned to the house Edward, Carlisle and Isabella filled in the blanks of what occurred the night of what everyone now knows as the night I died. Apparently Jane was my stalker. She had been secretly in love with me since before I hired her as my executive assistant and since she had set up all my "dates" for me, she knew who I took to what event. She snuck into our villa and started a fire in the closet of our bedroom while Isabella was "asleep". Edward and Carlisle apprehended her as she tried to leave the villa. Once she was secure, Edward went in to find Isabella but couldn't locate her. This is when I came along and heard him yelling that he couldn't find her. Isabella had snuck out of the villa and had run around the other side, just missing me running in. They heard me yelling for Isabella and followed me in, finding me unconscious and nearly dead in the hallway leading to our bedroom. This was when Isabella ran with me to her home in Washington State, after making that decision to change me. Edward and Carlisle made sure that the police found mine and Isabella's bodies in the aftermath of the fire, both unidentifiable by anything other than falsified dental records.

Jane was taken to jail and would be tried for arson and two homicides, as well as the car bomb in Nevada and then the multiple murders of the call girls in Texas. If she didn't get the death penalty, we'd all be surprised.

Rose was taking my death hard but Jacob was there for her and I knew that she would pull through. I had to give up a great deal having become a vampire but, given the opportunity to live for eternity with Isabella, the love of my life, my soul mate, I don't see it as a sacrifice at all.


End file.
